


Something That I Have To Do:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confession, Consensual, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Gunplay, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Stangling/Strangle, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny comes to Steve’s rescue, as Kang tries to strangle Steve, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	Something That I Have To Do:

*Summary: Danny comes to Steve’s rescue, as Kang tries to strangle Steve, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was pissed off, Pissed off at his partner, & potential lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, for getting himself into these situations, Also for Kang trying to killing him. He drawn his gun, & without hesitation, He took the shot.

 

Once Kang hits the pool, Danny reached out to help Steve out of the pool, as he was struggling, & finally reached the blond. “Hey, Are you okay ?, You okay ?, Hey, Look at me, Are you okay ?”, as he looked at him. Steve looked at him, & had a confused look on his face.

 

They had their exchange, & then things were back to normal. Danny said this to him, as the loudmouth detective looked at him with love, & tenderness, as he checked him over, Seeing for himself, that he is okay, & alive, Breathing at that moment.

 

“I am so glad that you are okay, You are so important to us, I am glad that I am here to have your back”, He said to him, as he held his hand. The Hunky Brunette held it, as he said this to him. “You are important to me too, Danno”, as they were feeling the attraction between them.

 

“I have something that I have to do”, Danny said, as the blond leaned in, & kissed him softly, Steve returned the kiss eagerly. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time”, Danny said with a smile, “I am glad you did it”, The Former Seal said, as he smiled too. They looked at each other with promises of more later. The Team comes in, at Danny’s encouragement.

 

The End.


End file.
